The Best Things Come In Three
by Atlantic Jewel
Summary: Three Pokemon - a shy Charmander, a strong-willed Bulbasaur and a Squirtle with a sense of humour - need trainers. Three trainers - a fashionable surfer, a smart graduate and a mysterious prodigy - need Pokemon. Six beings, one journey to take together.
1. The Start Of Something New

POKEMON

The Best Things Come In Three

CHAPTER ONE

The Start Of Something New

Professor Samuel Oak looked at the three starter Pokemon.

The three starter Pokemon looked back at the Professor. Then they looked at each other.

"_Bulba_?" The blue dinosaur with the green plant bulb on its back asked. It was a Bulbasaur, and could be a little bit stubborn. Professor Oak knew that this one was particularly strong, in both body and mind.

"_Char-Char_!" An orangey-red salamander with a flame on the tip of its tail answered, waving its arms about frantically. "_Charmander Char_!" The Charmander exclaimed. It was a little bit shy, but could be quite animated when it got worked up. Which it was

"_Squirtle-Squirt_." The blue turtle with the red shell tried – unsuccessfully – to cross its arms. It nodded in a self-assured manner. "_Squirtle_."This Squirtle was quite confident, and could be a little bit of a prankster at times.

"_Bulbasaur_?" Whatever Squirtle had said, Bulbasaur didn't seem convinced. "_Bulba Bulba Saur, Saur Bulbasaur!_"

"_Squirtle Squirt_!" Squirtle was angry that Bulbasaur didn't believe it. It got right up in Bulbasaur's face. "_Squirtle_!" But Bulbasaur wasn't backing down.

"_Char Charmander Char Char_!" Sensing a fight, Charmander got between the two blue Pokemon. "_Char Char_!" It held up its hands.

Bulbasaur seemed to sigh. "_Bulbasaur Bulba. Saur Saur._"

Squirtle still seemed annoyed. "_Squirtle Squirt_!" It said, trying to get past Charmander.

"_Char_!" Charmander complained, when Squirtle accidentally stepped on its foot. Now Charmander was upset!

Bulbasaur immediately pushed between Charmander and Squirtle. "_Bulba_." It said soothingly.

"_Charmander_." Charmander still wasn't happy, and glared at Bulbasaur.

"_Bulba_." Bulbasaur wasn't shifting.

"_Squirtle Squirt._" Squirtle said, suddenly good-natured again. "_Squirtle Squirtle_?" It held out one hand.

"_Charmander Char Char._" Charmander agreed, putting its hand on Squirtle's.

"_Bulba_." Bulbasaur nodded, and managed to get up on its hind legs to add its fist to the group. "_Saur Saur Bulbasaur_."

Professor Oak had been watching the entire scene, and his previous thoughts were now confirmed. These three starter Pokemon were different, but they co-operated together well and, while there were definitely some conflictions, they appeared to be good friends.

Good thing too, because they'd probably be spending a whole lot more time together from now on.

It was Professor Oak's turn to sigh, as he turned away from the scene.

Suddenly, a sound filled the lab room, the sound of a phone ringing. "_Ring ring ring, ring ring ring – phone call, phone call_!"

The Pokemon were too busy playing to notice as Professor Oak went over to the computer/phone/TV/coffee-maker, and sat down in front of it. He pressed the receive button, and the image on the screen switched immediately to a picture of a middle-aged woman.

She was very pretty, with violet hair and indigo eyes. She wore a white lab coat over a blue bikini, and her hair was soaking wet across her shoulders, a good indicator that she'd just gotten out of the ocean.

"Professor Oak," She said, her calm face relaxing into a smile. "Good evening. Is everything alright?" She had always been so good at determining human emotions, but she was better at Pokemon psychology. Even she admitted it.

Professor Oak smiled despite himself. "Perceptive as usual, Professor Ivy. Actually, I _do_ have a slight problem here at the moment. How did you know?"

He expected her to say something about how troubled he looked, or maybe about what he was still doing awake at this hour. What he _didn't_ expect her to say was: "Well, just that your Charmander seems to have set fire to the sofa pillow over there." She pointed.

Professor Oak turned around. "My Charmander seems to have…" he trailed off, and then jumped up. "Oh dear! Uh…Squirtle?" the tiny turtle looked up at the professor. "Use Water Gun-" he was hit in the face with a stream of water from Squirtle's mouth. "To put out the fire." The professor finished numbly.

Squirtle only stopped laughing when Bulbasaur used its Vine Whip to slap Squirtle's face. Squirtle turned toward the couch, as the whole entire thing was now on fire, and directed a stream of water at the flames. Meanwhile, Bulbasaur hurried over to Charmander, who was looking very upset, and began to comfort it. When Squirtle finished playing the hero, it also hurried over to comfort its friend.

Professor Oak wiped the water from his face, and turned back to Professor Ivy. "I'm so sorry you had to see that, Professor Ivy," he said, sitting down once again. "These three Pokemon are the starter Pokemon that hatched from their eggs recently…"

"Ah, yes, I remember," Professor Ivy smiled. "How are they doing?"

"Quite well, albeit there have been a few accidents," Professor Oak replied. "That's not the problem, however. The problem is that they're ready for their trainers. Unfortunately, those three trainers don't exist."

Professor Ivy raised an eyebrow.

"You see, the three trainers who were _supposed_ to start out here have all left," Professor Oak explained. "So these three Pokemon are without trainers, as there aren't any ten year olds in Pallet Town at this time."

To his surprise, Professor Ivy looked thrilled. "But this is perfect, Professor Oak."

"Perfect?" It was Professor Oak's turn to look sceptic. "What's so perfect about it?"

"Here," Professor Ivy pressed a button on her end of the line, and two pictures replaced her image on the screen. Both showed teenage girls in sailor-style school uniforms. The one on the left had long light brown hair and dark brown eyes. Her earrings looked like sea shells. The girl on the right had medium-length black hair, and dark brown eyes framed by glasses.

"What's this?" Professor Oak wanted to know.

"These girls are both graduates from the Pokemon Academy here on Valencia Island," Professor Ivy explained. The brunette's picture lit up. "This is Krystal Shellfields," The picture showing the girl with glasses was then highlighted." And Azure Lighthearts. They're both in need of their first Pokemon…and _you_ have starter Pokemon who are in need of trainers…I actually called you to see if you could help me with _my_ problem. This seems mutually beneficial for us, Professor."

Professor Oak began to smile too. "This could work out perfectly, Professor Ivy. When can you send these two girls here to Kanto? I'd rather not have to send these three via transfer yet…"

"I understand completely, Professor," The purple-haired woman's face returned to the screen. "Anyway, it would be better if the girls could meet the Pokemon on the Pokemons' own territory. I can probably have them there by this time tomorrow."

"Great," Professor Oak was relieved. He smiled as the Charmander and Squirtle jumped up onto each of his shoulders, and waved to Professor Ivy on the screen. "We'll be looking forward to this. And, if these young girls are both graduates from the academy, then they're sure to become excellent trainers."

"Yes, knowing these two girls, they will be," Professor Ivy seemed to hesitate then, before going on: "Uh, however Professor, there _is_ something I should probably mention…"

"Oh?"

"The two photos that I showed you?" The pictures of the two eleven year old girls appeared briefly back on screen, before showing Professor Ivy's face again. "They're a little…out-dated…"

Professor Oak paused for a moment, before asking the dreaded question: "How _much_ out-dated, Professor?"

"Well…"

"_Bulbasaur_!"

Following the Grass Pokemon's exclamation was a tremendous crash, followed by smoke filling up the room. Professor Oak, Squirtle, Charmander and Bulbasaur all began coughing, as the sound of slightly evil laughter filled the room.

"Prepare for trouble…"

"And make it double…"

"What's…going on!?" Professor Oak exclaimed.

"To infect the world with devastation!"

"To blight all peoples in every nation!"

"To denounce the goodness of truth and love!"

"To extend our wrath to the stars above!"

"Cassidy!" A blonde haired young woman wearing a black uniform with an R emblazoned across the front stepped forward through the smoke. She was followed by her aqua-haired male partner. In his hand was a large sack, containing a struggling something.

"And Butch is the name!" He announced.

"Team Rocket circling earth all day and night!"

"Surrender to us now or you will surely lose the fight!"

"_Raticate_!" A large light brown rat-like Pokemon jumped forward, bearing big sharp, pointy teeth.

"Raticate," Cassidy ordered. "Hyper Fang attack!"

"_Raticate_!" The Pokemon's fangs began to glow, as it aimed its attack at Professor Oak. The Professor jumped out of the way, and Raticate's attack hit the computer, destroying it instantly.

Professor Oak landed roughly on the floor, and stayed unconscious until dawn the next day, as the sun's rays fell across his face, and he began to stir.

All that could be heard was the crackling of electricity from the destroyed computer, as the Professor stood up and looked around in shock, unsure of what exactly had just happened.

But it soon became clear to him what had just happened, as he looked around. Butch, Cassidy and Raticate were nowhere in sight – and neither were the Bulbasaur, Charmander and Squirtle!

Professor Oak was shocked. A quick search of his entire estate confirmed his terrible suspicions. This was one of the very _worst_ things that could have happened, because there was no doubt that those thieves had stolen the three starter Pokemon! Professor Oak couldn't believe it.

Now what? Those two trainers would be arriving from Valencia Island that very night, expecting to pick up their very first Pokemon!

Professor Oak was concerned about this as well, because there was a slight chance that the girls were already on their way here.

A quick phone call to Professor Ivy from another phone proved that they were.


	2. Meet Krystal!

POKEMON

The Best Things Come In Three

CHAPTER TWO

Meet Krystal!

Krystal Shellfields finished brushing her hair, which reached well past her waist, almost to her knees. It was light brown in colour, and shone in the morning sunlight. Krystal's dark brown eyes sparkled happily, as she looked at herself in the mirror. A young woman with skin tanned from the Valencia Island sun looked happily back at her.

Tall, even for eighteen, Krystal was wearing blue denim shorts and a yellow singlet. Her shell earrings matched the shell necklace she wore, and she wore a pink and blue friendship bracelet on her right wrist, along with a gold bangle.

On the bed behind her was a dark pink tote bag, which was already packed with a few of Krystal's essential travel items including a change of clothes, toiletries, her purse and a water bottle. A pink sleeping bag was rolled up next to the tote bag and, as Krystal stared at it and wondered how she was going to get it into her tote bag, there was a knock on the door and her Mother came in.

Tall, tanned, and with short dark blonde hair, Christine Shellfields' facial features looked an awful lot like her daughter's.

"Don't you ever knock, Mum?" Krystal asked, though she said it with a smile as her mother came into the room, followed by an orange dog-like Pokemon with black stripes – a Growlithe.

"Are you ready to go yet, Krystal?" Christine asked, going over to her daughter at the dressing table. "Your blimp ride leaves at ten o'clock exactly."

"I'm almost ready to go, Mum." Krystal replied. "Except for my sleeping bag." She gave it a Look.

Christine picked up the sleeping bag, and expertly re-rolled it, so that it fit in Krystal's tote bag snugly next to the water bottle.

Krystal stared in amazement. "How did you _do_ that?" She asked.

"Practice," Christine said, going over to her daughter once more and placing her hands on her shoulders. "From all those years I spent travelling with your father when we were younger." A fond look came into her dark blue eyes.

Krystal had heard stories about when her mother had first become a Pokemon trainer, and travelled all over the world, but she still loved to hear the ones she liked best, especially about the time her parents had met while searching for the rare Pokemon Clefairy in Mt. Moon. But now, Krystal thought of another story, one she hadn't actually heard before. "Mum, what happened to you on _your_ first day as a trainer?" Her eyes travelled to the scar on her mother's hand, unmistakable teeth marks. "Did Shelby..?"

Christine looked slightly embarrassed, but she petted the Growlithe, the one she'd nicknamed Shelby, fondly on the head, as she thought back to that memory. "Yes, Shelby had accidentally mistaken me for an intruder into the police station when I was just going in there to ask for directions, and bit me on the hand. I hadn't realised then that I wanted to be a Pokemon trainer, but when Shelby felt so bad about it that it decided to come along with me, I guess you could say that I realised my calling. Since that day, Shelby and I have never been apart."

"Oh, so _that's_ how you and Shelby met," Krystal smiled as she scratched the puppy Pokemon behind the ears, realising that this was a _much_ better story than the one about her parents meeting. "Somehow I can't see _Shelby_ biting you…or anybody _else_ for that matter…'cept maybe Blake…" She added as an afterthought, referring to her annoying younger brother.

Christine chose to ignore that last comment, as she glanced at a poster showing the three starter Pokemon – Bulbasaur, Charmander and Squirtle – hanging up on one of Krystal's pink bedroom walls. "So, what about you dear? Have you decided which Pokemon you're going to choose when you get to Professor Oak's?"

Krystal nodded, making her sea shell earrings jingle. "Yup. I'm gonna choose Squirtle! It's cute and cuddly, just like me, but it can also have a lot of power! It's _perfect_ for me! And it's a Water Pokemon too, which is a bonus."

Christine smiled. "You'll probably be a better swimmer than it is then, honey," She said, glancing at the ribbons and trophies that her daughter had won in various swimming events over the years. "Come downstairs when you're ready, okay?"

"Okay, Mum."

Downstairs in the bright, white, sunny kitchen, which opened onto a patio that led out onto the white sands of the beach, Krystal, carrying her tote bag and wearing slippers, found her Mother preparing breakfast, whilst Shelby the Growlithe relaxed under the table.

"Where are Dad and Blake?" Krystal asked, sliding into her place at the table one last time.

"They wanted to go out early to catch the best waves before breakfast," Christine said, slipping eggs off the frypan and onto two plates. "But Nick said they're going to try to be back before you leave." (Nick was Christine's husband's name).

"Yeah, I guess coming from a family of surfers I should expect that." Krystal said, smiling as she extended her hands to accept the plate. "Although _I've_ never been too fond of getting up early, even if it _is_ in the name of surfing!"

"No, me neither." Christine said, and the two of them laughed.

Under the table, Shelby the Growlithe rolled its eyes. _It_ didn't understand the point of getting up early to go surfing either, but it also didn't understand the point of surfing full stop! As a Fire Pokemon, the Growlithe didn't like to get its fur wet.

Instead, it put its paws up on the table and looked hopefully at Christine's bacon and eggs on toast. Why did humans get to eat all the _good_ food, anyway?

"Where _are_ they?" Krystal, Christine and Shelby were standing by the front door of the house, and the two humans were changing into their shoes. Christine was checking her watch, as Krystal complained about her father and brother not being there. "I'll bet Blake fell off his surfboard…yeah, that's it…and probably got attacked by a _Sharpedo_…"

"Don't say such things, Krystal," Christine scolded gently, although she wasn't terribly worried, since the boys had Nick's Feraligatr with them. "They'll probably meet us at the pier anyway."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Krystal said, and then she noticed that her mother was holding something light pink in her hands. "What's that, Mum?"

"This headband was given to me by my mother when I was younger," Christine said, holding it up. Krystal recognised the headband from photos she had seen of her mother from years ago. "It's for luck. I'd like _you_ to have it, Krystal." Christine said, as she put the headband on Krystal.

"Jeez, thanks Mum," Krystal said, admiring the new accessory in the mirror. "It's stylish, and I love the colour."

"I thought you would." Christine nodded, opening the front door. "Now, come on, let's go or we'll be late."

"Okay!" Krystal agreed, shouldering her tote bag and jumping down the front steps onto the front walk. "Watch out Pokemon World, cuz' Krystal's about to take the stage!" 


	3. Meet Azure!

POKEMON

The Best Things Come In Three

CHAPTER THREE

Meet Azure!

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.

"Come in," An eighteen year old girl said, without taking her eyes off the screen.

A short dark-haired woman entered the room. "Have you been on the computer _all_ night, Azure?" The woman, Amanda Lighthearts, asked in disbelief.

Her daughter, Azure, finally turned around. Light reflected off her glasses for a moment, before she adjusted them, and her dark brown eyes gazed calmly at her mother from underneath a fringe of dark hair.

"No Mum," Azure said, smiling as she stood up and stretched. "I understand the benefits of getting a good night sleep. I was just so excited about starting my Pokemon journey that I woke up early. I've been up for a few hours, going on the internet and looking up all the facts I might've missed before. I was looking at the three starter Pokemon that are available at Professor Oak's lab and, if I can, I'm going to choose the Charmander. It'll be really interesting to raise a Fire Pokemon like Charmander, plus I think it's really cute. Of course, I know that's not the most important thing, just like it's not important that Charmander's fire attacks are super powerful, but it does help. _And_, if I train it well enough, it will even be strong against Water Pokemon! Won't that be cool, Mum?"

Amanda blinked for a moment, and then smiled. "Uh, sure, but Azure?"

"Yes Mum?" Azure had gone over to her bed, where she had packed her shoulder bag the night before, and laid out her clothes to wear. She had taken a long time to decide what to wear. Her choice had to be casual but not _too_ casual – she was travelling with Krystal, after all. It had to be conservative, but comfortable, and she had to _like_ what she was wearing too. That was a big point. In the end, Azure had decided on her favourite purple dress with a blur t-shirt underneath of it. The dress had a lighter purple fringe and a matching bow, complete with a shiny gold button. To complete the outfit were the special blue and black striped socks that defined Azure – an ankle-length sock, one that came down to the knee (like one half of shorts) and a matching cufflink (a/n as seen worn by the girls in Tokyo Mew Mew). "It's a good thing I packed my bag last night," She said, completely forgetting that her Mum wanted to say something to her. "I just hope I packed all the right things, I didn't have time to call Krystal and ask her what _she_ packed, although I suppose I can always buy whatever I forget, I packed my purse after all. Of course I also have my change of clothes, my glasses case, my toiletries, water bottle and skin lotion, but I just hope I didn't forget anything that I can't buy out there. Oh, what am I saying, I'll probably be able to buy anything I need." As she was talking, she was packing her lap top computer into her shoulder bag, along with a detailed book called _Walking In Kanto_ and a sketch pad and small paint and pencil set. "Now…what time is it?"

"Twenty to ten." Amanda said quietly. "Your Father is waiting to take you to the pier."

Azure was quiet for a few moments, before she screamed: "_What_!? _Oh no, it's sooooo late_!!" She began to struggle out of her blue nighty. "_I may have to skip breakfast but I CAN'T skip breakfast because it's bad for your health_!!"

"Hurry Azure!" Her little sister, Ming, urged her, standing in the doorway with a Buneary plush doll.

"I'm _trying_!" Azure complained. "Krystal will _kill_ me if I'm late!"

"Actually," Ming's twin brother, Ling, appeared in the doorway also. "By Azure Time, you'll probably be early."

"Eh?" Azure paused in pulling on her dress. "What's Azure Time?"

"Real time plus thirty minutes!" Ling and Ming said in unison.

Slowly, Azure pulled her dress on, giving her brother and sister an icy cold stare that made them both freeze as if hit by an Ice Beam, which gave Azure time to finish getting dressed, check to see that she had all of her things and kiss her mother and siblings goodbye before rushing down the stairs of the house.

Azure knew she ran late sometimes, but it was because she was always so preoccupied with everything else! But, whereas she might be scatterbrained about everything else in life, when it came to Pokemon she was always on top of things, managing her time and information perfectly.

At the front door Azure quickly put on her shoes, before shouldering her bag and checking her appearance quickly in the hallway mirror.

"Ling, Ming," Azure called to her siblings, who had appeared at the top of the stairs. "Don't forget to feed Queenie while I'm away!"

"_Goldeen Goldeen_." The Goldeen in the big tank in the hallway said, reminding Azure that she was about to be late, and Azure yelped. She hurried outside to where her father Fred was waiting in the car. Azure hopped in, and gratefully accepted the piece of toast her dad handed her.

"So, are you ready Azure?" Fred asked her, as he drove down the road.

"Yup," Azure nodded happily. "Watch out Pokemon World, cuz' Azure's about to make the scene!"


End file.
